


The Shield

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Captive Castiel (Supernatural), Captive Sam Winchester, Castiel Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Creepy OC, Dean Winchester to the Rescue, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel, Scared Sam Winchester, non-consensual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Cas and Sam are captured, one of the men holding them takes an unwanted interest in Sam.Cas steps up and steps in between.





	The Shield

Sam came to slowly, the world settling vague and dreamlike into place around him until he heard a voice calling his name.

He turned over, stiffly, and found that he was lying on Castiel’s lap, the angel’s trench coat covering him, while those blue eyes were staring down at him in open concern.

“Cas?” His voice sound hoarse from disuse. “What happened?”

Cas looked around him, and Sam did too, as much as his position allowed; they were in a room with bare wooden walls, on a dirt floor.

A bare light bulb hung above them, and around it was the reason, Sam guessed, why they were here, and not elsewhere.

There was a wide circle, done in yellow paint, and inside it were various markings which he knew were binding sigils.

He looked back at Cas, and the angel’s frustration and guilt were plain.

“It’s okay,” Sam said. He was starting to remember how they’d gotten here, and he was the one who’d insisted they check out the old house. Cas had said wait, wait for Dean, but Dean was still recovering from Michael, and Sam hadn’t even wanted him to come on this hunt, and besides it had been him and Cas and it should have been fine.

It wasn’t fine.

Sam rolled onto his knees, accepting Cas’s help to stay steady, and then rise, and he then did what Cas couldn’t.

He went to the door, and tugged, but it wouldn't open. There was no lock on their side, so it had to be barred from the outside.

Cas could have forced it, but he couldn’t get near. Sam returned to his side, and looked up at the markings. Even if one of them got on the other’s shoulders, the ceiling was too high to reach, presuming they were able to disrupt the sigils in some way.

They were stuck here until someone came to let them out.

And that was when the door opened.

++

There were five of them, too many for Sam to fight, and they stayed outside the circle so they didn’t have to worry about fighting the angel.

Plus, they were all armed, and Sam didn’t fancy his chances on those odds. He patted Cas’s hand, when the angel grabbed his arm in case he thought Sam might try.

Dean was out there, and he’d find them. Right now, all that had happened was they’d been knocked out and taken prisoner. There was no need, yet, for high risk tactics.

“Greaves said to search ‘em,” one of the man, a skinny blond wearing torn jeans and a ragged shirt, said.

The oldest of the men, tall and fat, eyed the two captives shrewdly. “That’d mean getting in the circle. And they look like they’d fuck all of us up.”

One of the others chuckled. “Angel can’t do much. Not with those markings.”

Sam half hoped they’d keep thinking like that, and risk it, and then they’d see just what Cas could do, binding circle or no.

But they weren’t that dumb, and the older man stood staring at them, sucking on his teeth as he thought it over.

“No,” he said, finally. “We don’t need to touch ‘em to search ‘em. Both of you - strip.”

Sam looked to Cas and back. “Excuse me?”

“Did I stutter, boy? You, the angel….Take off your clothes. Everything.”

Sam gave a stunned laugh. “How about no?”

The man’s eyes narrowed. He went to the wall, and touched the wood, and Sam couldn’t even see anything, not a switch, no mark, nothing, but the sigils above them gleamed and then Cas was on the floor, body locked up like he was having some kind of seizure.

It looked agonising, but he couldn’t even scream.

Sam dropped to his knees next to the stricken angel, but there wasn’t a damn thing he could do, and he turned a hateful glare on their captors.

“How about now,” the tall man said, and Sam surrendered, grudged, but helplessly.

The sigils darkened again, and Cas slowly came out of it.

“Sam,” he panted.

“It’s okay,” Sam said, and helped the angel to his feet. “We gotta do what they say.”

But there was something hungry in the tall man’s stare that made Sam’s skin crawl. He got the feeling that even if it had been possible to search them without having them strip, the bastard would still have found an excuse.

Sam had been through a lot, but right then his fingers shook as he undid the buttons of his shirt, and took it off, then slid his tee shirt over his head.

Cas was stripping methodically, but then he looked sharply at Sam, and Sam realised his fears must have bled through or he’d been praying, unawares.

And then Cas was standing in front of him.

The room was only a little wider than the circle, so if the men wished to stay out of his reach, Sam could see that they had to stay by the door. Which meant that Cas was always directly in front of him.

The only one who seemed bothered was the tall man; the others were almost bored and impatient. This meant one thing to them, and something very different to _him_.

He was glaring at Cas as if he was tempted to activate the sigils on the ceiling again, but Cas stared him down as they kept going, and then he was naked, just as Sam was behind him.

The young guy leaned in closer to him. “Look, we’re not gonna spend all day in here, Greaves’ll have our asses. They’ve got nothing, come on.”

The tall man stared at him with disdain, but whoever this Greaves was, Sam got the feeling he wasn’t somebody to cross.

And he stood there, torn between relief and shame at having Cas stand between them, his shield, until the tall man snapped his fingers.

“Kick your clothes over,” he said to Cas.

The angel did so, and their captors left, though _he_ kept looking back, eyes boring into Cas like a promise.

When the door closed, Sam sagged, and Cas turned around to face him, unbothered by the fact they were both naked.

“Are you alright?”

Sam nodded, but in truth, no, he wasn’t. He didn’t know why that guy affected him so much, but he was very glad for the angel’s intervention, even if it felt like Cas was catching a bullet for him.

“I hope Dean gets here soon.”

Cas looked up at the sigils, as if he could eradicate them with a glare. “So do I.”

++

Thirty minutes later, they heard the gunfire, and it was brief, and then the door swung open.

Dean’s face darkened when he saw them, and he tossed their clothes in.

“You two okay? Did they touch you?”

Sam thought back to the tall man, and his hungry stares and how Cas had stepped in between them.

“We’re good,” he said, and they got dressed as Dean fired two shots at the ceiling, cracking the wood and busting the circle.

As they left, passing the body of the tall man, and those of his cronies, Sam found himself leaning in closer to the angel.

_Cas. Thanks_.

Cas nodded, and kept his hand on Sam’s back until they were all the way out.


End file.
